The masked ball
by lulu.herondale
Summary: "Who are they?" The other girl just shook her head, "I don't know. They're gorgeous though." Sophie and Tessa are not used to having the spotlight on them but, will that all change when they're best friend, Cecily Herondale, convinces them to go to the school masquerade ball?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Sophie

"Okay so I will come round your house around 8pm so we can get ready together!" Said Cecily Herondale

"Now I need to go and convince Tessa to come, see ya."

"Okay bye Cece."

When I heard beeping coming from my phone I decided to go and take a shower. I had about an hour before Cecily and my other best friend, Tessa, came round to get ready for the masquerade ball. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little excited, for one night no one would know who you were. The ball was being held in our school ball room. There was a grand staircase that you would have to walk down to get to the party.

* * *

Tessa and Cecily arrived and we started to get ready. I began to dry my hair as it was still wet from my shower. After drying my hair I put a little makeup on although I didn't need much as we were wearing masks. Just a little eyeshadow, mascara and lip stick. When I put my dress on I heard Tessa and Cecily gasp. I turned to look at them, Cecily was still doing her makeup and Tessa was in a midnight blue, long dress.

"What?" I said confused

"Oh my god Soph, you look stunning."

I raised one of my eyebrows at them not really believing them. I never though I was pretty anymore, not since I got my scar. It happened when I was 15, I was at a party with my friends and everybody was quite drunk. I went outside to get some fresh air. I had a feeling someone was following in me so I turned to see Teddy smith. I don't really know how I knew him, he didn't go to our school. Anyway he was always flirting with me. I sighed wondering what he wanted now. He didn't say anything he just pushed me up against the wall and started kissing me. I was quite drunk so I just let him kiss me until his hands started to wonder, I pushed him of me and run inside the kitchen. I could hear his footsteps behind me so I turned to see he had a knife. I was so terrified I didn't know what to do, if I screamed no one would hear me as the music was to loud. He was so close to me and then he brought the knife to my face. I don't really remember the rest only the words that I will never forget 'if I can't have you no one will'

"Where did you get your dress from, it's soooo nice"

It was true, my dress was very pretty. It was blue and grey, the top of the dress was tight with the two colours kind of marbled together and then the bottom was lose and flowed out around my legs.

I laughed at Cecily, "thanks it's Channel"

When we were all ready we all looked in the mirror and if I'm honest we all looked beautiful. Tessa was so elegant and tall, she was wearing a dark blue dress that brought out the blue in her eyes when normally they looked grey. Her mask was black and only covered her eyes. She was very tall so she was not wearing high heels. Cecily was wearing a red dress that had small straps and hugged her body until her hips were it went out. She was wearing this butterfly kind of mask and her long, black hair was up.

I was wearing a grey, delicate mask that tied about my head which a ribbon. The mask also coved my scar, which I was happy for. My hair was naturally wavy so I messily put it half up half down. I was about 5 foot 7 so i decided to wear some short heels which wear black.

"I'm so excited!" Squealed Cecily

* * *

They arrived at 9:20 which surprised Sophie as it normally takes longer to get to from Brooklyn to school. Cecily went down the stairs thinking we were following her but Tessa and I were still at the top of the stairs where no one could see them.

"Maybe this is a bad idea." Whispered Tessa

"It's a masked ball, no one will know who we are. It's a secret."

"Ready S?"

"Ready T."

S, T and C were nicknames that we called each other.

When Tessa and I started to walk down the stairs the hole room fell silent and stared. Cecily wanted us to arrive later as she wanted to make a dramatic entrance but I was not expecting this. We stopped at the part in the stair case were you decide wether to go down the left or right stairs. The ball room was beautiful, the lights were dimmed and there was candles lit everywhere. The DJ was playing Lana del ray. It was perfect.

As we went down the left stair case I heard Jessie Lovelace whisper to another girl, "who are they?"

The other girl must shook her head "I don't know. They're gorgeous though."

* * *

Cecily

I had just finished dancing with a boy when I stopped Soph and Tessa standing my a wall. I waved and walked towards them.

Sophie, Tessa and I were talking about who we think I was dancing with when I heard someone say my name from behind me. I knew instantly that is was my brother, Will Herondale.

"How did you know it was me?" I questioned.

"I would recognise my little sister anywhere." he replied.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay I saw your mask in your room." Will admitted.

I saw Sophie and Tessa suddenly realise who I was talking to. Just as I looked at them, Will looked too. His eyes stopped on Tessa.

"Do you want to dance?" He put his hand out to Tessa.

"Sorry what?"

"Do you want to dance with me?" Will said again.

"Um Okay."

When Will and Tessa walked off Soph and I looked at each other. Knowing what each other were thinking.

"Seriously the hottest guy in school asked her to dance and she replied um okay." Sophie laughed.

"What are we going to do with her?" I said in a big sister voice.

We looked and each other and burst out laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two - Tessa

As Will and I walk to the dance floor I start to get very nervous. A million thoughts were running though my head. What if I trip? What if he finds out who I am?

I liked that for one night no one knew who you were, it was all secretive and mysterious.

"So your friends with my sister, have we ever met?" Will questioned as we put his hand on my waist and held my hand with the other.

I put my free hand on his shoulder, "Once or twice I think."

"So you go to St. Edwards?"

"Yes."

They danced through 4 songs continuously until Will spoke again, "Do you read?"

I was shocked by the question. Will didn't really seem to be the book type.

"Yes, I actually love to read!"

The boys face lit up, "Really? Me to, what's your favourite book?

I couldn't hide my excitement, I loved talking about books.

"I love all the classics really, my favourite though is probably a Tale of Two City's."

"Really?" "Never really enjoyed that one."

They talked and talked. Not really about anything of importance but simple things like books, and they're favourite subjects.

Suddenly Will asked, "What's your name?"

"Well if I told you it would no longer be a secret therefore, there would be no point in wearing masks." I replied

"Fine I will just have to find out myself." "It won't be to hard. Long brown hair, grey blue eyes and very tall. I will find my mystery girl in days."

I smiled at my new nickname.

* * *

Sophie

Tessa and C had now both left me to go dance. Tessa was still dancing Will and I think Cecily was now dancing with Gabriel Lightwood. I didn't mind that they had both left me, I was happy for them. I mean they we're dancing with some of the hottest guys at St. Edwards.

"Excuse me, but would you like to dance?"

I looked up to see someone tall and very handsome. He was wearing a gold mask the only coved the left side of face. He had his hand out for her to take.

I smiled at him and look his hand. He lead us to the dance floor where we danced to Stay by Rihanna.

* * *

Tessa

Will and I were sitting on one of the sofas in the ballroom. I was aware that girls had been sending me jealous looks all night but I didn't really mind.

"Okay, Ladies and Gentlemen it has just turned midnight. You may now remove your partners mask and see who the person behind really is!" Said the DJ happily.

All around the room people started to take off each other's masks.

Will turned towards me and reached to untie my mask but I leaned back. Slowly Will undid the strings of this mask.

I gasped. He was even more attractive up close with his messy black hair, dark blue eyes that you could get lost in for hours and his high cheekbones.

"Look I would really like to know who you are." "I need to know who you are."

When I didn't reply he spoke again, "Fine I won't know your name tonight but I promise to fine out who you are."

He would be looking for her. All through the school year and then when he found out who she was he would realise that's she's nobody. Would it be easier to face rejection now. It would be easier then hiding every time she saw him.

Finally making her decision she took of her mask.

Will just stared at her for 5 minutes.

"Tessa Gray?" He finally asked

I just nodded, " I um should probably go." I mumbled. I then ran out the ball room.

* * *

Sophie

I was leaning against a wall, the boy I was dancing with beside me when the DJ made that announcement.

The boy turned to look at her, "So can I take off your mask?"

When I didn't reply he spoke again, "I can take off my mask first if you would like."

God he was so nice and thoughtful.

"Ok"

Slowly he took off his gold mask to reveal ...

"Gideon Lightwood?" "Your Gideon Lightwood?" I stumbled back but Gideon saw and put his arm around my waist.

"Yes, I'm Gideon Lightwood. Can I take off your mask now?"

"I'm sorry ... I have to go." I ran

* * *

Gideon

I ran after the girl but once I got to the top of the stairs she had disappeared. I looked around trying to find a sign of where she went when a twinkle caught my eye. I crouched down on the step and saw the girls grey mask.

I don't understand why she didn't want to tell me who she was. I was going to find out who she was. She had the most beautiful voice and long, wavy, brown hair.

I picked up her delicate mask and walked out the ballroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Sophie

Our school uniform is quite simple. The girls have to wear the school skirt which goes just above your mid thigh. It is blue, yellow and black checkered. Then you have to wear a white top. You can also wear the school tie and blazer but you only really wear them if they go with the rest of your outfit. You can choose the shoes and jacket you wear. The boys have to wear black or brown trousers with a yellow shirt and the school tie. The Boys have to wear they're blazers. Everyone at St. Edwards had good fashion taste so the school is quite laid back about the uniform.

It was the first Monday after the masquerade and everyone would still be talking about it; I just hope Gideon wouldn't be looking for me.

I decided I would wear the school blazer today as it looked windy outside. The blazer was just like a grey jacket really. It went all the way down your back and curved round the front. The only thing that made it obvious is was a school blazer was around the outside of the blazer was the school colours: blue, yellow and black. I put on a white shirt and the school skirt and then some grey knee length socks. I grab my big, grey school bag and and simple black ballet pumps. I was just about to leave my loft apartment with my sister, Scarlet, when I quickly ran and got a tie to go with my outfit.

When my sister and I got to St. Edwards I went to my locker to drop of my bag before assembly. Assembly started at 8am so everyone was already making there way to the assembly room.

When I got there I noticed Tessa and Cecily had saved a seat for me next to them. As I was making my way over to them i noticed Will Herondale and Gideon Lightwood sitting next to each other in the row opposite the one I was going to be sitting in.

The school dated back to the 1800s. The assembly room kind of resembled a church so there were rows where everybody sat. Each year got there own row, half the class on one side of the aisle the other half on the other side. Some classes were bigger then others so, if they had to they had another line but since it was a private school there is only about 16 in each class. Sophie's class was bigger so she had 29.

"Hey S." Cecily said as I got to my seat.

"Hey guys."

"Omg Soph, you know Tessa and my brother danced together at the ball..." she paused waiting for my answer.

I just nodded.

"Well now he keeps looking at her!" She squealed.

"Omg noooo." I said trying to look at Will without him seeing.

"No he doesn't Cece." Tessa argued.

"Oh really well ..." Cecily was cut of as the head teacher walked into the room and everybody stood.

Cecily

Assembly was boring as usual and just to make the beginning of my day even better I had Maths. Lucky me.

When I got to maths the only seat left was next to a boy with blonde hair. I sat down and started to get my text books out when the boy next to be turned his head to look at me. When I met his eyes my heart starts to pump quicker. God why did this boy make me feel like this. I only danced with him at the ball and now I have a crush on him?

By the end of the lesson I had barely done any maths problems from the book. All I could think of was Gabriel. Okay not just Gabriel but about how cute Tessa and Will are together and who Sophie was dancing with at the masked ball. But mostly Gabriel.

I was walking to my locker to get my books for history when I walked past Gideon Lightwood. He had his locker open and was putting books in his bag. I was trying to see what book he was holding to find out what is next lesson is when I stopped something that looked familiar. A mask. Sophie's Mask.

Tessa

I was walking to English when I saw him. God I had already seen him 3 times today. Luckily when I saw him before, the class I was heading to was very near but now I would have to walk past him to get to English. I decided to just go wait, until he past, by my locker.

I was sure he had pasted so I shut my locker door to see Will leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Hey Tess." He said casually

"Don't call me that." I snapped.

"It's fun annoying you." He grinned.

"What do you want anyway?"

He smirked, "just wanted to say hi."

"Well I'm going to be late so bye."

I started to walk to English and Will followed me.

"Um what are you doing?" I ask.

"Going to English." He relied happily. "You do know we have English together right?"

"Um yeah ... I knew we had English together."

When we got to English we were told it was a reading lesson so, we could read whatever we wanted to for the hole lesson. I liked these lessons the most. They were basically a free period.

I started reading Great Expectations. I looked up from my book and looked at Will. Just then he looked up and caught me staring. He winked then went back to reading his book.

I could feel my cheeks heat up so I just rose my book to cover my face. I didn't look at anything apart from my book for the rest of the lesson.

Sophie

I was waiting at the top of the stairs outside school waiting for Tessa and Cecily. Every lunch time we would meet by the top of the steps and go and get yogurt together.

"Hey T." I called to Tessa as she arrived.

"Hey, Cece is just coming, I passed her as she was putting her books away and said she would meet us." Tessa explained.

Cecily arrived 5 minutes later and we made our why to the yogurt place.

Tessa, Cecily and I have been best friends since we all started St. Edwards when we were 13. When we were 15 we started going to get yogurt together and now it's kind of a tradition.

"So S, what's your mask from the other night doing in Gideon Lightwoods locker?" Cecily asked excitedly.

"Shit!" I coved my face with my hand.

"By the angel, was he who you were dancing with at the ball?" Asked Tessa.

I nod, "How do you know it's in his locker?" I ask.

"Well I was going to history and I walked past his locker and well ..."

We stop talking about the ball as we enter the frozen yogurt and get out lunch but as soon as we start walking back to St. Edwards they ask more questions.

"So is he good at dancing?"

"People say he's really sweet, is he?"

I don't answer any of the questions until, Tessa asks one that I need to tell them.

"Why is your mask in his locker anyway?"

We get to school and sit on the steps with our lunch.

"Um well you see he look his mask off and then ... I got panicky so I just kind of um .. Ran away. But when I got to the top of the stairs my mask fell of." After I finish my story they just look at me.

Until C finally breaks the silence, "but you guys would be soo cute together."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Cecily

"Can I ask you something?" I asked Will as we walked home.

Ever since Sophie had told Tessa and I about Gideon I couldn't stop smiling. I needed to tell someone. They were perfect for each other. Gideon was just the right height for Sophie and they're hair colours looked good together. But most importantly Gideon is a nice guy and Sophie deserves someone nice. However they couldn't be together as Gideon has no idea of her name.

"Sure." Will answered.

"Okay, so I'm not sure if I should tell you or not but I know you will be able to help me."

I hesitated before continuing "So there is this girl and she danced with this boy at the ball, but the girl left before the boy found out who she was. But the girl knows who the boy is. See the thing is the girl is to shy to say anything but they're perfect for each other. I saw them dance for a bit and they never stopped smiling. The girl means a lot to me and I want to see her happy and I know the boy will make her happy."

"So what should I do?" I asked.

"Am I close to neither the boy or girl?"

"What Will? That has nothing to do with it!"

"Just answer it."

"Fine. Your friends with the boy I guess." I replied.

"Tell me who they are."

I gave him a questioning look and he continued, "if I knew who they were and I'm friends with the boy I can tell him who his mystery girl is."

"How can you be so good at coming up with ideas. It's so unfair."

"Because I'm William Herondale." He said in a cocky voice.

Laughing I replied, "God your so annoying sometimes. Anyway it's Gideon Lightwood and Sophie Collins."

* * *

Will

Today I'm going to give Gideon a little tip about who is mystery girl is. I am also going to try and understand what Tessa is playing at. Is she just playing hard to get or does she really not like me. She must like me, I caught her staring at me in English yesterday.

"Will are you ready to leave? We're going to be late." Called Cecily.

I finished tying my tie and grabbed my school bag, "Just coming."

We arrived at school 10 minutes late and since we didn't have assembly today I went straight to, my first lesson, science.

Mr Branwell was a pretty laid back teacher so when I arrived to science I didn't bother knocking.

"Ah Will nice of you to join us, do you have reason for being late?"

"Another excuse, another time?" I asked hoping if was enough.

"Very well."

I look around for a seat and spot one next to Jem. Jem was my best friend, my brother. We trusted each other with our lives.

"Hello James." I say happily as I sit down next to him.

Jem looks up from his text book and smiles, "hello William."

The rest of the morning goes by in a flash and soon it was lunch. I needed to find Gideon to tell him about Sophie.

When I found him he was talking to his twin brother Gabriel. Gabriel and I, we don't get on. In fact we completely hate each other.

As I approach the Lightwood siblings I hear them bid farewell to each other and see Gabriel walk, down the hall, to his locker.

Gideon spots me and smiles.

When I reach him I start to wonder how I'm going to tell him around Sophie, "hey."

"Hey." He replies

"The girl you danced with at the ball is called Sophie. She's in our year."

Excitement washes over his face.

"And how do you know this?" He asks trying to sound casual.

"She's like best friends with my sister."

We talk for awhile about the ball and other things then we meet up with Jem and go get lunch.

* * *

Tessa

The athletics team has a meet today and anyone who's in the team is required to change into there sports kit at lunch. So after we got lunch, Sophie and I went to go get changed.

The sports kit was simple. You have a white polo top and a back skort (which is a skirt with shorts underneath). If you wanted to you could wear the school sweatbands. There was also a sports hoodie which had your surname on the back.

After changing I started to make my way down to the buses.

I was tying my hair into a ponytail when I walked into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." I said apologetically.

"Apology accepted."

I knew instantly who it was and suddenly wished I had asked Sophie to wait for me.

I looked up and met the blue, dreamy eyes of Will Herondale.

"Your in your sports clothes." He stated.

"No shit Sherlock!"

"Are you going to the athletics meet?" He asked, ignoring what I just said.

"Yes." I replied frustrated.

"What school is it at?"

"What's with all the questions?" He gave me a look that said just answer the question, "St. Eves academy."

He grinned, "Really, that's where my football game is."

I groaned, "it is?"

He took a strand of my hair that had come out of my ponytail and tucked it behind my ear, "it is."

I stared into his eyes and got completely lost in them.

Finally I realised we were just staring into each other's eyes and tore my eyes from his.

"We should um probably go down to the buses or we will be late." I mumbled.

As we made our way down to the blue school buses I didn't look anywhere but my feet.

I was not going to fall for him. I couldn't. Maybe I already have? It was confusing. Before the masquerade ball all I though about Will was that he was a sarcastic, stuck up teenager who was completely in love with himself. But now she thought differently about him. I mean don't get me wrong he was still just as sarcastic and stuck up but he liked reading and he was actually believe it or not sweet sometimes.

As she reached the buses she wished she had brought her hoodie with her. It was freezing!

I got onto the bus that had the athletics and football teams.

I was looking for Sophie went I felt someone pull me down into a lap.

"Hey" Will grinned.

"What are you doing?"

"I want you to sit with me."

"On your lap?" I questioned.

"Well you can sit on my lap or you can sit in the seat next to."

"I'm not doing either, I'm sitting with Sophie."

"You can't. She's already sitting with Katie and the only seat left is the one next to me."

I groaned when I realised he was right.

"So are you staying on my lap? I mean I don't mind but I would of thought you would rather the seat."

I blushed when I remembered I was still sitting on his lap. I slid into the seat next to him.

"It's like you planned this." I said.

Will threw one arm sound her shoulders, "maybe I did."

I tried to push his arm of but every time he just put it around my shoulders again.

Eventually I gave up and let him keep his arm around me.

Will grinned and pulled me closer to him and that's how we sat all the way to St. Eves academy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Tessa

The bus pulled up, in front of St Eves academy and the teams got out of the bus.

I was just about to walk off with the rest of the athletics team when Will called, "Good luck Tess."

I turned to look at him and noticed that he generally smiled. Not his signature smirk or his mischievous grin. A simple smile.

I smiled back, "thanks, good luck too."

After the meet

I did quite well at the meet. I won the 100m, came third for high jump and came second for 800m. Over all I was quite proud.

The football team had won they're match.

* * *

Sophie

Yesterday at the meet I did really well. I came second in long jump and won all my track events. The relay team, which I'm a part of, also won.

It was a Wednesday today so I eagerly got out of bed. Wednesdays are my favourite day as I have triple art first thing. I love art. Then after art I have English and History. In the afternoon I have all my lessons with Cece and T so in my opinion Wednesdays were the best school day.

When I arrive at art I get my sketch book out and start flicking through the pages waiting for the lesson to begin.

I was getting towards the latest pages in my book when I heard someone sit next to me. I didn't bother looking to see who it was until they spoke to me,

"your really good." Said a boys voice which sounded a lot like the voice of Gideon Lightwood.

I looked up to see who had sat next to me and my suspicion was confirmed. Gideon Lightwood.

"Thanks." Is all I say.

Did he know it was me who danced with him? He couldn't, could he? He did have her mask in his locker.

"Sophie isn't it? Im Gideon but you already knew that didn't you."

Shit he knew.

"I have your mask if you would like it back." Was all he said.

"Um yeah thanks."

The lesson began and we were told it was a free drawing lesson which, meant you could draw whatever you wanted to.

With sudden bravery that I never knew I had I spoke to him, "why are you still sitting next to me now you know what I look like?"

I looked up at him and found him staring at me. He wasn't staring at my scar, he was staring at me.

God why did he have to be so hot. His face was perfect. He had blonde hair, high cheekbones and the most wonderful eyes. His eyes were the kind that if you looked into you could stare at them for hours. He also had really, really nice eyebrows.

* * *

Gideon

God Sophie was beautiful. Even her name was beautiful. She had deep dimples, big, brown, warm eyes and brown wavy hair. She also happened to have a long scar on her left cheek.

Why would she ask why I was still sitting next to her. Didn't she know she was still the most beautiful girl in the school?

I looked into her brown eyes and answered her truthfully, "Because I want to."

I saw her smile but she tried to hind it by looking down and started to draw.

30 minutes into the lesson I glanced over at Sophie and noticed her drawing. I wasn't lying when I said she was really good. She had drawn three pairs of eyes. The first pair at the top of the page were closed. The pair in the middle were open but not all the way. The last pair reminded me a little of her eyes. They were open wide and welcoming.

Just then Sophie caught me starring at her whilst she was drawing. She blushed and went back to drawing.

Every so often we would both catch each other starring. Sometimes I could feel her eyes on me but I didn't look up at her. Other times I would met her eyes and we would stare into each other's eyes. We would stay like that for 5 minutes until one of us (normally her) pulled away.

And that's how we spent our art lesson.

About ten minuets till the end of the lesson our teacher, mrs potter, announced we are going to have a art project. We had art projects every team.

The project had 3 different stages to it:

1) make a portfolio about your given artist

2) Write an essay about your artist

3) draw/paint/make a piece of art that represents your artist

You have the rest of the art lessons in the term to complete it. You could also do some in your own time. You also have a partner you work with.

To pick who will be working will who mrs potter puts everybody's name into a hat and picks out two names at a time.

My partner was Sophie and I couldn't be happier. Not just because I liked her but because she's amazing at drawing and she won't make me do all the work. Also I meant I got to spend time with her.

Once everybody had they're partner mrs potter came round with another hat with the artists in and you had to choose one.

Sophie and I got Van Gogh.

Sophie looked happy with the artist we choose. I was pleased myself, I think Van Gogh was an amazing artist.

I was packing away my sketch book when I noticed Sophie leave. I shoved my book into my bag and ran after her.

When I reached her I grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Um hey?" She asked frowning.

"Hey sorry, I just wanted to talk to you about our art project."

When I mentioned the art project her hole face lit up. She must really like art.

"Oh yeah um ... do you want to come round mine after school and we can start working on it?"

I smiled, "yeah, I'll meet you by the steps at 4."

"Ok" I could she her smiling even though she was trying to hide it with her sketch book she was clutching to her chest.

* * *

Sophie

For the rest of the day I didn't really play attention to what was going on. All I could think of was Gideon. Did I like him? I mean he's really nice and he seems to like art. He never looked at my scar only at my eyes. Oh his eyes, his eyes were so green and sparkly. Oh god I have a crush on him.

* * *

Cecily

St. Edwards is one of the best schools in New York. Nearly everybody who goes to St. Edward goes to a good university. We also have one of the best sports programs ever. Our school has many sports. There's hockey, netball, lacrosse and football.

When our PE lesson started we were told about what we were doing in the lesson. We were going to be partnered with someone from our year and we had to try and teach each other a sport that the other didn't do.

I was partnered with Gabriel Lightwood. Thank god Will wasn't in this lesson.

Since I knew how to play hockey, lacrosse and netball the only sport that was left was football. I don't know why all the boys say girls can't play football. It looks easy enough.

The fun part of the Lesson would be teaching Gabriel lacrosse. He only had two options, lacrosse I and netball, so he quickly choose lacrosse.

I've been told I'm a quick learner so learning how to play football was going to be a piece of cake.

About half way through the lesson Gabriel says he's going to teach me how score a goal.

I go and stand my the football that Gabriel placed on the floor. Once I get there he places his hands on my waist and he explains what I have to do.

"... And then you turn your body like this." He says as he moves me.

"Got it?"

"Yeah" I reply

He goes and stands in the goal. I remember every thing he told me and kick the ball.

It looked like it was going to go in until he jumps and catches it.

"Five!" He called

"Five?"

He smirked, "I score you a five. Your technique and skill require work but the talent is there."

"Really, well I would like to see your skill and technique in lacrosse." I said smiley.

The rest of the lesson was fall of laughing. Gabriel is awful at lacrosse.

After the lesson we were walking to the changing rooms when, "Cecily."

"Yes?"I say as I stop and look at Gabriel.

"Today was fun. We should hang out more."

I smiled at him, "I would like that. But don't tell my brother."

"Wasn't planning to."

* * *

 **When Gabriel scored Cecily a five that idea was obviously Cassandra Clare's but I really liked it so I decided to put it in. xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Sophie

Cecily and I were walking to our lockers to get our books we needed for homework. We were talking about Gabriel.

"So he was just like five?" I asked trying to find more about Cecily and Gabriel's PE lesson.

She nodded, "Yeah. But omg you should of seen him trying to catch a ball with a lacrosse stick."

We both laughed, "by the angel I wish I saw it."

"Who was your partner?" Cece questioned.

"Tessa." I replied as I grabbed my sketch book from my locker and placed it in my school bag.

"Oh yeah, have you seen her recently. I wanted to know if she wanted to go get smoothies at this new place." "I would ask you to come too but, I know you and Gideon are hanging out!" She said giggling.

I rolled my eyes.

Finally she had excepted that Gideon and I were just doing our project. She had called it a date so many times, I lost count.

"The last time I saw her was in PE." I say as we exited the school doors.

I see Gideon waiting at the top of the stairs like he said he would be. Cecily saw him too and squealed.

"Omg, this is so cute. Have fun!" She grinned.

I laughed, "bye C, I will see you later."

As I approached him, he smiled.

"Hi." He said happily as I reached him.

I smiled, "Hey."

When we arrived at my loft my sister, Scarlett, was home.

I have two sisters, Scarlett who's two years younger then me and Phoebe who's 21, but I only live with Scarlet (and my parents obviously).

Phoebe is in her second year of uni and lives with some of her friends. Like me and Scarlett she went to St. Edwards and is now a student at Columbia university.

"Hey Scarlett."

She looked up from the kitchen counter and smiled, "Heyyyy."

"Oh Gideon this is my sister Scarlett, she's two years below us at St. Edwards, Scarlett this is Gideon."

"We're partners for our art project." I say explaining.

"Hey." They both say.

"Well I'm going out to meet with some friends. "

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye Gideon, nice meeting you."

"You too."

When she opened the front door she turned around and mouthed 'he's hot."

Gideon had his back to my sister so he couldn't see her, thank god.

As I hear the door shut I turn to see Gideon looking around the loft.

Most people thought it was really cool. The walls weren't painted so, you could see the bricks. Since the bricks had been painted before you could still see some of the paint on them which I liked. It wasn't much paint just a few bits of blue and red dotted around. We had there double doors that cured around the top. The doors were this bluey green colour. Since the loft only had 5 rooms, we had to use the space wisely.

There is the biggest room that the front doors opens to. Then coming off of the big room are the smaller rooms. There are four doors that lead to my bedroom, my sisters bedroom, my parents bedroom and the family bathroom.

My parents have they're own on suite bathroom which is the 5th room.

So since all the smaller rooms are either bedrooms or bathrooms it leaves the biggest room, the main room, to be used as the kitchen, sitting room and dinning room. It all kind of works though.

"Nice place."

"Thanks."

"Come on." I say as I grab his hand and lead him to my room.

After we settled on my bed we started to discuss our art project.

I have a feeling that my project this term would be very good. Not only was the project on one of my favourite artists but I had Gideon as my partner.

"So I was thinking that maybe we do the essay and portfolio first and then spend the lessons doing the art."

"Yeah that's a good idea."

We started to rather information about Van Gogh. We also printed out some of our favourite pieces of his artwork.

Two hours later

Gideon looked at his watch, "I should probably go." He said

"Oh ok, sure." I replied trying to hide the disappointment in my voice.

Once he had gathered his things, I lead him to the front door.

"I had fun tonight." He said as we reached the doors.

"Me too."

We didn't say anything after that, just stared into each other's eyes. Slowly we both leaned forward until our lips touched. Gideon ran his hands through my hair. We continued to kiss as I reached up and wrapped by arms around his neck. Somehow he brought me even closer to him.

When we broke the kiss we just stayed pressed up against each other breathing heavily and smiling.

"I should probably go." He whispered.

"I know."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that he left.

For the rest of the evening I couldn't stop thinking about Gideon. His lips were so soft. I missed him already and we had only been apart for a couple of hours.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Tessa

I walked into the assembly room and found S and Cece gossiping about something.

"Omg Tessa guess what!" Cecily said as soon as I sat down.

"Hello to you too." I said sarcastically.

"Gideon kissed me!" Sophie squealed.

"Oh my god! Tell me everything." I said excitedly.

Sophie explained everything.

"Also since you have to do your art project together it gives you an excuse to hang out." Cecily added.

Sophie, Cecily and I chatted more until assembly started.

After assembly we went our separate ways.

Since a have a free period I decided to go to the library and catch up on some homework.

I was doing my maths homework when I heard someone sit next to me.

"Hey Tess."

I looked and saw Will. I already knew it was him as no one else called me Tess but I wanted to cheek anyway.

I smiled, "hey."

"What ya doing?" He questioned.

"My maths homework so I can't really talk."

"Okay." He replied.

Well that was easy, I thought he would keep talking to me but he just got his book out and started to read.

Well that was a first.

I continued doing my maths until I finally gave up. It was impossible. I throw my pen on the table and groaned.

"Need help?"

I looked over at Will and to my shock he was being serious.

"Really? You don't strike me as the maths type."

"I can be very surprising can't I. I happen to be quite good at maths."

I raised an eyebrow at him but he didn't notice.

"Let me look." He said as he pulled my maths book over so he could read it.

Will happens to be really good at maths. He didn't just tell me the answer he explained it to me. After some time I started to understand what I was meant to do.

suddenly I completely understood it, "ohhhhhh" I said very loudly and was told to be quiet by the librarian.

Will chuckled, "Really Tess?" He chucked again, " the answer was practically starring right at you.

"Shut up, it was confusing." I folded my arms over my chest and pouted.

Will started laughing and soon I was laughing too.

"Right that's it you two, OUT!" Said the librarian pointing to the door.

As soon as Will and I got out of the library we burst out laughing. I was clutching my tummy as it hurt from laughing so hard. Will was nearly on the floor from laughing and seeing him made me laugh harder.

"Did you see her face." Will managed to say between laughs, "her face was so red I thought she might actually pop!"

Wills statement made us laugh more.

"Okay we need to calm down." I gasped out as tears ran down my face from laughing.

Finally we managed to calm down and we were just sitting on the floor leaning against a wall.

I still had some tears on my face and Will must of noticed as he wiped them with his thump.

"So I was thinking that we should exchange numbers incase you need help with your maths again. Or you want to get kicked out the library again as I can't let you do that alone."

I laughed at Wills attempt to ask for my number.

* * *

Will

What was with me? That was the lamest why to ask for someone's number. Normally it was the girls asking for his number, not the other way round.

Tessa was different. She wasn't like most girls. She was sarcastic back to me, she wouldn't giggle if I winked at her. God I loved this girl.

I loved her. God I loved her so much.

"Sure, give me your phone." She said breaking me out my thoughts.

I gave her my phone so she could write her number in.

When she gave it back to me, I noticed that she wrote her name as Tess.

I smiled at her and she smiled back with the most beautiful smile.

Gideon

After school Sophie and I went back to her house to work on our art project.

We decided that we were going to start to write the essay today. Every time she laughed or smiled she would make me smile too. She looked so stunning when she smiled. Her smile lit up her hole face. You wouldn't even notice her scar.

"Okay, this is our essay so far." She said.

"Our views on Van Gogh, Van Gosh was one of the finest of them all. Certainly the most popular and beloved. He transformed the pain of his tormented life into something beautiful. Pain is easy to portray but to use your passion and pain to portray the magnificence of our world that is something truly wonderful. No one had ever done it before perhaps no one never will again ... That strange wild man that roamed those fields was not only one of the greatest artists but one of the greatest men that ever lived." Once Sophie finished reading I didn't know what to say. It was amazing

"Sophie that was ... Incredible." I finally said.

She blushed, "We both did it."

"I only helped you word it, the ideas and opinions were all yours." I praised.

"Thank you." She said sweetly.

"So that's the essay done we just need to finish the portfolio and then the make something the represents the artist." Sophie said.

By the angel I could listen to her voice all day.

* * *

Sophie

Friday morning was a blur of lessons. I was making my way to the steps to meet up with T and C to go get frozen yogurt. I was just exiting the school doors when I heard someone call my name.

I turned to see Gideon Lightwood. I smiled as he ran to catch up with me.

"Hey."

"Hey Sophie."

"I was just wondering um if you would like to go to the met with me on Saturday?" He asked shyly.

I smiled, "I would love to."

"Great, I'll meet you there at 12."

"Okay see you then"

"Bye." He called.

As I reached the steps Tessa and Cecily were already there.

"What are you smiling at?" Tessa asked.

"Secrets." I replied.

"I hope you know miss Collins that as your best friends it's our Job to find these secrets out." Stated Cecily.

We all laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Gideon

I was waiting for Sophie outside the met. I thought she might like to go and since we're doing an art project together it gives us the perfect excuse to hang out.

I saw Sophie walking down the street on her phone. She's so sweet and pretty she's makes me smile just thinking about her.

Everyone at St. Edwards had really good fashion sense but I know a lot of the girls envy Sophie's. I always hear gossip about what she's wearing and how they could die for her wardrobe.

She was wearing a grey dress that ended at her mid thigh. She also had black tights on and a grey jacket since it was October. She was wearing simple ankle boots and had a big designer handbag. She had her hair down and had titled her head so no one would be able to see her scar.

Sophie wasn't the richest but she wasn't poor.

She sees me from across the street and smiles.

"Hi." She says once she reached me.

"Hey." "So you want to go inside." I ask gesturing to the museum in front of us.

"Yeah let's go."

Once we get in and pay for the tickets we just wonder around.

"Should we go and see some of Vincent Van Gogh's art? It could probably help our project." She points out.

"Oh yeah, I think it's this way." I say pointing to my left.

As we're walking through the museum I slip my fingers into Sophie's and she doesn't abject.

We had been in the museum for about an hour and a half when we decided to go get something warm to drink.

Once we get to costa Sophie orders a hot chocolate and I have a coffee.

"Don't you like coffee?" I ask as we take our drinks and leave.

"Not really. I like tea, hot chocolate and tea."

I give a small smirk.

We walk down a street that isn't very busy which is surprising. I see Sophie looking in the window of a clothes store. I look at the window and notice letters spelling out Burberry going all the way from one side of the window to the other.

"Do you want to go in?" I ask.

She bit her lip whilst smiling and nods.

I laugh and gesture for us to go in.

Sophie and I walk around the shop, occasionally stopping to look at clothes.

"If you want anything just say." I told her.

She looked at me confused, "your kidding right?"

"No. If you want anything I will get it for you."

She raised her eyebrow at me but continued looking at clothes. I just follow her around, waiting for her to find something she likes.

I look up and notice that we're heading towards the exit.

"Wait Soph -

"Why are you smiling like that?" I ask playfully.

"You called me Soph." She answered whist still smiling.

"No ones ever called you that before?"

"No lots of people call me that but ... I like the way it sounds when you say it."

"Well then Soph, why are you walking towards the exit?"

"Because I've looked around." She replied.

"But I was going to get you something, wasn't there anything you liked?"

She smiled sweetly at me, "there was about 15 things I liked but I'm not going to make you get them for me."

"But I wanted too." I complained.

"Stop wincing. Now come on." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the shop. Once we were in the street again she didn't let go of my hand.

We spent the rest of the day just hanging out together.

* * *

Monday - Sophie

Cecily and I both slept round Tessa's last night so we all arrived at the same time.

I told Cecily and Tessa I would meet them in assembly as I had to go get the books I needed for the mornings lessons. You were meant to have the books you needed with you until break and then you swapped them at lunch.

When I opened my locker I saw a bag from Burberry and my mask from the ball. By the angel I told him not to get me any thing.

I took the bag out and opened it. Inside was the bag that I adored. How did he know i liked it?

I needed to speak to him. I couldn't accept a gift like this.

Once I got to the assembly room we still had ten minutes till the assemble begun. I looked around in search for Gideon.

When I found him he was talking to some of the boys in the lacrosse team which he was apart of.

I walked up to them, "Gideon, can I talk to you."

"Yeah sure. Catch you guys later."

Once we walked away he stopped and looked at me with his amazing, sea green eyes.

"What's up?"

I give him I look which says you know what's up, "it was really sweet of you to buy me the bag and I don't even know how you knew I liked -

I get cut my Gideon's lips on mine. By the angel he was a better kisser them I remember.

When we break apart we lean our foreheads so that they were pressed together.

"I wanted to get it for you. Okay?"

"I guess I could let it slip this once." I say in a voice that makes him laugh.

"How did you know I liked it anyway?"

"Oh now that miss Collins would be telling."

* * *

Cecily

I was telling Tessa about this party that my friend was having when she rudely interrupted me, "oh my god, Cecily look!" She squealed.

I looked where she was looking and did a double take.

Sophie and Gideon were kissing. Again.

"Omg that's so cute." I said proudly.

"Cecily what did you do?"

"Whatever do you mean." I said.

"Why do you sound like your proud or something. I mean I'm happy and excited but proud?"

"Okay fine. A little birdie A.K.A Will might of given Gideon I hint as to who he was dancing with."

"Cecily we were meant not to tell anyone who Sophie was dancing with!" I knew she wasn't angry at me.

"Stop bring so dramatic it worked out."


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I was on holiday for three weeks and I have just got back. If you have any scenes that you would like to happen just leave a review and I will consider putting them in. xx**

Chapter 9 - Sophie

As the weeks went by Gideon and I got closer and we started going out. Cecily and Gabriel have started seeing each other which Will was not happy about as he is very protective over Cece. And Tessa and Will finally agreed to hang out and they seem to really like each other.

It is a Saturday and I am going over to Gideon's house. We haven't see each other that much the week before as we're both busy with school and stuff.

I get to his house and knock.

After a few minutes he opens the door.

"Hey!"

"Hi." I reply.

We walk to his room and talk about what happened the pervious week.

"So you wanna watch a movie?" He asks.

"Yeah sure."

He goes on Netflix on his laptop. Once we decided that we wanted to watch the hunger games he put his laptop on a pillow and pushed it back so we could see it.

I snuggle into his chest and he puts his arm around me.

After the movie, I noticed Gideon was looking at my scar. Unconsciously I coved the scar up with my hand.

"What happened." He asked softly.

I decided I needed to let him.

I told him everything, how we were at a party, how he tried to take advantage of me and what he said when he cut me. 'If a can't have you no one will.'

"Now your going to tell me that it's not ugly or that you can hardly see it." I said quietly

"I see it, I'm not blind but your still the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on."

I looked up into green eyes and smiled. He cupped my face with one of his hands.

"Sophie." He whispered.

He pulled me forward so our lips touched.

I put my hands in his hair and started to kiss him more passionately. Gideon pulled me onto his lap and bit my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Gideon's tongue started to explore my mouth.

He broke the kiss and started to kiss my jaw line and neck. Then he kissed by scar and finally kissed my lips again.

He was being so thoughtful. He wasn't taking it to far and obeyed my wish of taking it slow.

Suddenly my phone went off. I reached over to my phone whilst gideon moved to kiss my neck again.

It was from Tessa asking if i was still coming to Cecily's sleepover which she was late for.

"Gideon, hmm Gideon stop."

As soon as I asked him to stop he did and looked up at me with concern.

"Are you okay? Was I taking it to far?"

"No. No it was great but I have to go." I said whilst showing him the text on my phone.

I could see his face full when I said I had to go but he quickly smiled.

"Okay, I'll drive you."

By the angel he was perfect. He was sweet and caring. He was funny and shy. And he was very attractive with his messy blonde hair, sea green eyes and very toned body.

When I looked over at him whilst he was driving I realised that I liked him a lot. Like a lot lot. I maybe even loved him.

* * *

Tessa

Cecily and I heard the elevator ding and saw Sophie walk out.

"Hey." We all said.

"So what were you doing before? With Gideon?" Cecily asked and giggled with Tessa.

"Yeah." I said whilst looking at my phone trying to hide my lips incase they were swallow from all the kissing.

"Doing anything fun?" Tessa questioned and I knew they were on to me.

"Um we watched the hunger games."

"Anything else?"

"Mmm no not really."

"Soo there wasn't any kissing or you know ... Making out?" Tessa asked.

Oh shit they know.

"Arg how do you know?"

"Secrets my dealing, secrets!" Cecily said.

We all glanced at each other before bursting out laughing.

Tessa smirked, "Okay tell us everything"

* * *

Monday - Tessa

"Morning tessa." Says Cecily

"Hey."

"Are you going to Emily's party this Saturday?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh please, Sophie's coming too." She pleaded

"Okay fine but, you have to stay with me."

She hugged me, "yay I'm so excited."

The rest off the day was rather boring apart from the last lesson of the day which was english. Will also happened to be in my English class.

When the final bell rang I quickly packed my bag and headed for the door.

"Hey Tess, wait!"

I turned around to see Will running to catch up with me.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked as he reached me.

He smirked, "I was just wondering if you were going to Emily's party on Saturday?"

"Yeah I am."

"Good, I'll see you there." He said grinning.

I smiled too as I couldn't help but feel a little happy that I would see Will on Saturday.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Sophie

I woke up to the sound of rain hitting the window. I looked at my phone to fine out what time it was and saw I had to messages. One from Cecily making sure i remember about the party tonight. I groaned thinking about it. I didn't really want to go but Cece was really excited so I promised I would come.

The second text was from Gideon, 'morning baby.'

I smiled at my phone before replying to both of them.

* * *

Gideon

I heard my phone deep and saw a text from Sophie. I chuckled to myself. Sophie wasn't a morning person so 10am was early for her.

'Morning. x'

I was just about to reply when my phone started ringing.

"Hey Soph."

"Hey" she said sleepily

"Are you going to the party tonight?" I asked.

I heard her groan, "yeah but I really don't want too."

"Why?"

"I don't know i just don't really like big crowds."

"I can stay with you if you want." I told her.

"Yes please." She replied with her cute sleepy voice.

"Okay."

"Mm Gideon?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you know it was me you danced with? I mean I don't mind like otherwise you wouldn't be my boyfriend, I'm just wondering."

I smiled, "Will told me."

"How did will know though?" I could hear the confusion in her voice.

"Well your best friends with his sister so I'm going to go with Cecily."

"Ohh."

"Although if Will hadn't told me I would of worked it out myself." I said proudly.

"Oh would you now?" I could tell she was pouting even though I couldn't see her.

"Your low expectations of my detective skills really hurt me." I said trying sound hurt.

She laughed. God her laugh was so beautiful, "I am so ever sorry Mr Lightwood I didn't mean to offend."

This time we both laughed.

"I should probably go, I'll see you at the party."

"Oh ok." I replied trying to not sound so upset. I could listen to her voice for hours.

"Bye." She said sweetly and hung up.

* * *

Tessa

When I got to the party I saw Sophie and Gideon walking to Emily's house.

Sophie was wearing a cute black play suit with small heels. She had her hair down so it was covering her scar. Gideon was wearing jeans and a simple T-shirt. Why was it so easy for boys to know what to wear. It look me at least half an hour to decide which dress look better and in the end I had to face time Cecily to get her advise. In the end we both decided that the light blue dress looked better.

"Hey guys." I called.

"Hey." They both replied.

They looked so sweet together.

We walked into together and started to push our way though the crowd to get a drink.

I looked around trying to find some people I know. Emily moved to St. Edwards a year ago so the party has people from her old school from.

Finally I saw familiar blue eyes that could only belong to Will. I looked next to him and found he was talking to a girl.

Suddenly I felt very jealous. It's not like he's my boyfriend I shouldn't be jealous but seeing him with another girl made me realise I wanted him to be my boyfriend.

What was wrong with me, since when did I like Will?

* * *

3 hours later - Will

I was dancing with a girl, whose name I couldn't even remember, when I saw Tessa talking to a guy from Willow high.

I walked over there to see if she was ok. I remember Cecily telling me she didn't drink much.

"Hey Tess." I said once I reached her.

"Oh hey Will." She said clearly disappointed that I interrupted.

She started swaying.

"I think we better go, nice meeting you." I said taking hold of Tessa's hand.

We started to walk to the door but Tessa stopped walking and pulled on my hand.

"I want to stay." She said pouting.

"Come on Tessa, your drunk."

"I am not." She pulled her hand out of mine and put her hands on her hips.

"Please Tess."

She smiled sweeting, "okayy but only your youuu." She pointed her finger at me.

We continued walking to the door but Tessa kept tripping so I had to put my arm around her waist.

Once we were outside i waited for a taxi.

A taxi pulled up and I put Tessa in the car.

"Tessa stop moving." I said whilst trying to put her seat belt on.

When we got to our penthouse I paid the taxi and picked Tessa up.

"Mm I'm tired." She said.

"Well you can sleep soon." I told her.

Once we got to my bedroom I placed Tessa on the bed and got a shirt for her to wear out. She went into the bathroom to change and when she came out I country help but stare. The shirt went down to her mid thigh and was hanging of one shoulder.

"Why are you starring at me William." She said laughing.

"Umm I'm not." I said looking away.

She came over, pulled the covers back and climbed into bed.

I went over to her and kissed her forehead, "goodnight Tessa."

I turned to walk to the door and go to one of the spare rooms but Tessa grabbed hold of my wist.

"Where are you going?" She said confused.

"To the spare room."

"But you can just stay with me." She pouted.

I sighed, normally I would love to sleep in the same bed as Tessa and just hold her but right now she was very drunk.

"Please." She gave me puppy dog eyes and I couldn't say no. I went over to the other side of the bed, took my jeans and t-shirt of and climbed into bed.

"Will?"

"Yes?"

"I'm cold."

Suddenly I didn't cares that she was drunk. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

She snuggled into me.

"Better?" I whispered.

"Much."

* * *

Gideon

I was getting drinks for Soph and I when I saw her run out of the room. I followed her until she stopped in a room with no people in.

I saw her sitting on the sofa.

"Soph what's wrong?"

When I sat next to her she turned her head and I saw she was crying.

"Sophie what happened."

Instead of replying she just through herself into my arms.

I rubbed her back and made shushing noises every so often.

Finally she pulled back and I wiped her tears away.

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't like people staring at me." She sniffed.

"I also don't like people talking about me behind my back." She said quietly.

"What did they say?"

"Well they mostly stared but this girl said that your only going out with me because you feel sorry for me." She said looking down.

"You don't believe that do you."

She didn't say anything.

I put my hand under her chin so she would look at me.

"Sophie Collins I love you."

Her eyes went wide but I continued, " I love you because your the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I love you because your so thoughtful and kind. You always put others before yourself. I love how when you smile you get dimples right here -

I put my fingers where she gets her dimples and she smiled.

"And when you laugh it's the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. I love how stubborn you are. I love how you when you get up before you want to your grumpy -

She laughed.

"I love you so much Sophie!"

"I love you too Gideon."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Cecily

I woke up with the worst headache. God how much did I drink last night? I heard my phone deep so I dragged myself out of bed to try and find my phone. Once I found it, I opened my text from Gabriel

 **'Hey Cecily, just wanted to know if you got home alright.'**

I smiled to myself before texting back, **'yeah I did thanks, just have the worst** **headache.'**

It look him a few minutes to reply.

 **'Do you want to come over?'**

 **'Yes. I need to shower and get really but I will come as soon as I can.'**

 **'You drunk a lot last night, I'll come and get you.'**

I smiled, **'if you insist'**

Gabriel came and got me and we drove back to his house.

When we got inside I saw Sophie, in Gideon's top, and Gideon cooking breakfast together. They're so cute.

"Hey Soph."

She spun around and came to hug me, "hey cece."

Gideon smiled at us, "hey Cecily, Will know your here."

Gabriel smirked.

I pouted, "no, I haven't seen him since last night."

"Maybe he's with Tessa" Gideon pointed out.

"Why would he be with Tessa?" Gabriel asked.

"Well Tessa hasn't answered any of my texts." Sophie answered.

"She might be asleep."

"If Sophie's up, Tessa's definitely up." Said Gideon.

"Hey!" Sophie said before playfully punching him.

Gideon grabbed Sophie and held her in front of him. They both smiled at each other.

"Aw you guys." I said.

"Do you want breakfast?" Gideon asked us.

"Sure." Gabriel answered for both of us.

Gabriel sat down at the table in the kitchen and I went to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the back of my head.

"Aw you guys." Sophie mimicked me and Gabriel and Gideon laughed.

Gideon and Sophie brought all the food they had cooked over and sat down opposite us.

Gabriel eyes lit up, "Ohh waffles."

Sophie and I laughed.

"What I like waffles. Theses nothing wrong with that. Right Gideon."

"No, waffles are the best." Gideon said before grabbing one, making us laugh more.

Once we stopped laughing I spoke again, "so bets for when Tessa and Will start dating."

"Very soon." Gideon spoke confidently.

"Do you know something we don't?" His brother questioned.

"No not really, just last night I saw Tessa and Will leave together." He said casually.

"What!" Soph and I said at the same time.

"Omg tell us everything." I said.

"What's there to tell they left together holding hands."

"Holding hands? Aw that's so cute. " Sophie said in awe.

Gabriel smirked, "Okay they will definitely be going out soon."

* * *

Tessa

I woke up and found Will in the same bed as me. I snuggled into him when suddenly it hit me. I was in the same bed as Will. I pulled myself out of his arms and sat up. I was obviously in Wills bedroom as there was books everywhere. And when I say everywhere I mean everywhere. On his shelves, on his table, the floor, his bedside table.

Being around all the books seemed to calm me down. Then I heard will stir in his sleep. Oh god please don't wake up.

"Mm Tessa?" His voice was husky and sleepily and it was so sexy.

"Hi" I said.

He sat up, "how's your head?"

"Pounding." I admitted.

"Yeah you were pretty drunk last night." He chuckled.

For the first time since he woke up I looked into his eyes.

"Um Will?"

"Yeah?"

"We didn't um ... you know last night did we?"

He looked at me confused and then realised what I meant.

"Ohh no. No we didn't. You were really drunk so I took you to mine and then you asked me to stay with you so."

I must have looked relieved because he looked a little hurt.

"I mean not that I would mind, I would just want to remember."

I blushed bright red.

He chuckled and then looked into my eyes.

We started to lead toward and then our lips finally met. He put his hands in my hair and pulled me onto his lap.

When we finally parted we leaded out foreheads together.

"Wow. That was even better then I imagined it would be." He said and I giggled.

"We should probably get up."

"Yeah." I agreed.

We smiled at each other before kissing again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Cecily

Arg Mondays are the worst. My first two lessons are maths and science. At least I have maths with Gabriel.

I looked in the mirror and decided to wear the school pinafore. I put on my tie loosely and went out my room to find Will.

"Will?" I called.

His door opened and he walked out holding his school bag, "Hey, ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Once we got to school I went to my locker to collect my maths and science books and then started to walk to the assembly room. When I got there I saw Tessa and Sophie sitting in our normal places.

"Heyy." I said once I reached them.

They both looked up and smiled.

"hey cece." Sophie replied.

I sat down next to Tessa.

"So you and Will huh." I said.

she smirked a lot, "nothing happened guys."

"Oh really?" Sophie questioned.

"Yes I promise. He took me to his and then I asked him to stay with me and in the morning we went to go get coffee." Tessa stated.

"Nothing else?"

She sighed, "Okay fine we might of made out a little in the morning."

Sophie and I looked at each other before smiling at Tessa.

"Okay when you guys start going out, please do not become one of those couples who say we the hole time." I said.

"What do you mean?" Tessa asked.

Sophie laughed, "we lovee Coffee, we don't like honey."

"Okay okay I promise I won't." She replied laughing.

Tessa suddenly turned serious, "but guys if it doesn't work out you'll be here to pick up the pieces right?"

"Every last one of them." Sophie said smiling sweetly.

* * *

Sophie

It was the last lesson of the day and I was really tired. I looked at the clock and found it had only been 2 minutes since I last checked. Arg this day was so long. I just wanted to go snuggle in bed.

"Miss Collins are you listening to me?"

I looked up and found the cold eyes of Mr smith, "Yes Mr Smith."

He looked and me as if to say he knew I was lying but didn't say anything.

Finally the lesson finished and I walked to my locker. I passed Gideon's locker and saw he was standing in front of it.

He turned around just before I reached him and held his arms open. I walked into them and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I'm so tired all I want to do is sleep." I told him.

He laughed and kissed my forehead before pulling back. He held my hand and we started to walk in the direction of my locker.

"How you getting home?" He asked.

I signed heavily, "the bus."

"I'll drive you." He told me.

I smiled, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah of cause, anything for you."

I looked and him and smiled and he smiled back.

Once we got to his car I pulled my feet up onto the seat and snuggled against the head rest.

"Sophie?" I heard and realised he was softly shaking me.

I sat up and stretched. I must of fell asleep in the car.

"We're here." Gideon said softly.

"Okay."

I reached over and grabbed my bag from the back seat.

"Thank you for driving me."

I leaned over and kissed him before getting out the car and walking to my front door.

I could have thanked him for a lot more then just driving me home. Like how he brought me the bag, how he didn't get angry at me when I did most of the painting we did for our art project and for seeing past my scar.

Lots of people did and guys still wanted to go out with me even with my scar but Gideon didn't even seem to see it.

Once I reach my bedroom I throw myself on to my bed. I sit there trying to think of a way to thank Gideon. If I tried to just tell it to him I would get embarrassed and end up not saying it.

After about 10 minutes of thinking I came up with the idea that I would write him a poem. That way I would be able to tell him all I wanted to say. Also we know really like poetry. I pulled out my apple laptop and started to think how to start it.

After about 30 minutes I had finally come up with a poem that i was proud of.

I wrote your name on a piece of paper,

But the wind came and took it away.

I wrote your name on the sand,

But the sea washed it away.

So now I have craved your name in my heart,

Where it will stay forever.

I went on email and copy and pasted the poem. I could send it my text but it wouldn't have the same affect.

I scrolled down my list of contacts and found Gideon's name under Wills. I clicked his name and pressed send.

A message appeared on my scene.

 **Your Email has successfully been sent to Will Herondale.**

Oh my god what have I done!

* * *

Hey just to tell you know I didn't come up with the poem I just googled love poems. Also the idea about Sophie sending a poem to Will instead of Gideon was not my idea is was **laxsophie78**


End file.
